Hope
by timeforce101
Summary: Wes and Jen are grieving for the loss of their baby,and trying to move on with there life, what will happen next. sequel to Love is forever. Ch15 is up! COMPLETE!
1. Cry part 1

Ok here is the Sequel to Love is forever, this is called Hope.

Ch1 Cry part1

Wes had just brought Jen home from the hospital. He had carried her from the hospital to the SUV, and from the SUV to the bed she was sleeping in. Jen just laid there, eyes wide open.

"Jen, honey you should really get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." She moaned sadly

"Well, your loss."

Jen turned around to give Wes a glare, but whom she saw was Steelix

"Time to say goodbye pink ranger."

Steelix touched her hand and she was at the warehouse again, being pushed down the flight of stairs.

"Nooooooooooo." Jen screamed

Jen shot up to were Wes was standing over her; she quickly put her arms around his neck resting her head on his chest. Wes quickly put his arms around her "Hey it's ok it was just a dream." Tears rushed into Jen's eyes, she finally let go of Wes's neck and just let Wes hold her. Minutes, maybe even hours passed by Jen fell asleep in Wes's arms while hoping to never have that dream again.

Jen awoke, she was all by herself the clock read 9:18, and Wes was at work so Jen decided to take a shower. A shower never felt so good until now as the hot steamy water hit her body, she shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall in the shower, but when she shut her eyes she saw Steelix. As scared as she was she did not want to believe it, so she shut her eyes again he was still there in her mind. She quickly turned off the shower and wrapped her body in a fluffy white towel, she made her way to the mirror over the sink wiping it off with a wash cloth when she saw Steelix's face in the mirror, she quickly turned around into a fighting stance but no Steelix, she turned around back to the mirror and there he was again she lifted up her fist and smashed the mirror awhile saying "GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Jen took her fist from the top of the mirror, to the bottom. Blood rushed from the middle of her hand and her wrist, she quickly grabbed a was cloth and tried to stop the bleeding, but the blood just kept rushing from her hand and wrist. She quickly let the blood drop into the sink and ran water over it as tears came to her eyes.

Outside of Wes and Jen's apartment 

Eric pulled up in his SUV with Taylor they were deep into a conversation when Taylor changed subject once she noticed they made it to Wes and Jen's apartment.

"You ok honey." Eric asked

"Yeah but I'm not sure how to talk to Jen, to be a supportive friend."

"Well you guys are making a training plan for training cadets how hard can it be."

Taylor shot a glare at Eric and Eric knew what she was talking about

"Well, I mean I know Wes and Jen are going through a tough time right now, even I'm a little sad."

"Wait a minute you sad, shedding a tear."

"Well Wes told me he wanted me to play the role of Uncle Eric and the baby's godfather."

"Eric I had know idea."

_**Flashback to were Wes was coming out of Jen's room to get the coffee.**_

"_**Wes."**_

"_**Oh hey Eric."**_

"_**So is it true are you going to be a daddy?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Oh congratulations I'm so happy for you."**_

"_**Well this baby surely will make a lot of people happy, how would you like to play to role of Uncle Eric and the godfather."**_

"_**Well I'm going to have to think about it for a minute that has to be a tough job." **_

"_**ERIC!" Wes softly punched him and Eric started laughing**_

"_**Wes would you chill of course I'd love to take on the role of Uncle Eric and he or she's godfather."**_

"Oh Eric."

Taylor brought Eric into a hug; a small tear came to his face

"So if you need to know what to say, just say what comes from your heart because we have to be strong for Wes and Jen.

Bio- Lab 

Wes entered his office at bio lab and saw a package on his desk with a note that read

_My dear son,_

_This present is for all the memories for the brand new miracle Jen is carrying, from growing in her stomach till he or she grows up. I'm so happy for the two of you._

_Sincerely your father_

"Oh shit." he yelled, Wes had not told his dad yet what happened.

He slowly opened the package; inside lay a brand new digital camera with instructions. Tears came to his eyes; Wes quickly picked up the camera and threw it at the wall it smashed into pieces as his father walked in.

Ch2 (cry part2) will be up soon, please leave a review and let me no if this should be the sequel or a continued story from Love is forever thanks timeforce101.


	2. Cry part 2

Ch2 Cry part 2 

"Wesley what did you do that for?"

Wes just stood there all of his thoughts slipped his mind knowing what his dad was going to say next.

"That was a two hundred dollar camera."

"Oh now were back to everything being about money, the money does not matter and the camera."

"Wesley what is wrong?"

"You see dad I can't use the camera."

"Because you just mashed it to pieces."

"No dad forget the camera, there is something that you need to know."

"Well what is it?"

"The night Jen found out she was pregnant, Steelix found out and found Jen took her to an abandoned warehouse and pushed he down a flight of stairs."

"Oh my god Wes."

"She lost the baby, she was not even pregnant for twenty-four hours."

"I'm so sorry Wes, if there is anything I can do."

"You can't do anything dad, and right now I have to be strong for Jen."

Wes and Jen's apartment 

Taylor walked her way up the steps of the apartment as Eric exited the driveway, she stopped and watched him drive off then knocked on the door, she waited a couple of minutes and got a worried look on her face and knocked on the door again.

"Jen, Jen are you there it's Taylor?"

Jen heard Taylor's voice and forgot Taylor got a part time job helping Jen train Silver Guardian cadets and was coming over today to discuss a training plan.

Taylor reached her arm out too the doorknob and opened it.

"Jen it's Taylor the door was unlocked and I was starting to get worried where are you?"

"In here." Jen sobbed

Taylor looked over to see a light on in the bathroom where Jen stood, she made her way seeing a site that scared her. The mirror was all broken, there were small spots of blood everywhere, pieces of glass in the sink on the floor and Jen's hand.

"Oh my god Jen."

"I do know what to do, the bleeding wont stop."

"Hey it's ok, look run hot water over that for about 30 seconds then wrap this wash cloth over your hand, and I'll go get you some clothes and drive you to the hospital."

Jen had no time to argue, Taylor dashed toward the bedroom frantically searching for some clothes that were Jen's finally after five minutes of searching she grabbed a pair of Jen's jeans and a pink tank top. Jen quickly changed into the clothes and Taylor drove her to the hospital.

**Half hour later at hospital**

Jen's hand was looking to be ok; she had to get a small blood transfusion because she lost a lot of blood, and a little over twelve stitches. While Taylor sat in the lobby waiting for Jen she made a quick phone call on her cell. 

"Bio Lab Carly Pierson receptionist speaking." Carly said with a perky voice.

"Hi this is Taylor Earhart can I speak with Wes Collins please?"

"I'm sorry Miss Earhart, Mr. Collins is busy right now, you could schedule an appointment if you'd like?"

"What about Eric Myers?"

"I'm sorry he is with the search team right now?"

"Look I really need to speak with Wes Collins, it's an emergency."

"Once again Miss Earhart he is busy right now."

Taylor started to get angry her voice tense, "Look if Wes is that busy, he must be to busy for his girlfriend!"

"His girlfriend, oh you mean Jen Scotts?"

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't you just say so?

"Ok if you will hold on a second I will transfer the call to Mr. Collins."

"Ok."

Taylor waited, after about a minute Wes finally answered.

"Hey this is Wes."

"Wes its Taylor."

"Taylor." He was a little bit shocked "I thought Carly said it was Jen."

"Well actually I'm calling you for Jen."

"Is she ok?"

"Earlier Eric dropped me off at your apartment, and I went to the door there was no answer so I went on in."

"Please tell me Jen is ok?"

"Well, she was in the bathroom the mirror was broke into pieces everywhere and from the middle of Jen's hand to her wrist was bleeding."

"Oh my god Jen!"

"She is here at the hospital getting stitches and she does not know I'm calling you."

"Ok look Taylor I'm coming down to the hospital right now try and keep Jen there."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The doctor had just gotten done stitching Jen's hand, she was sitting all alone. Her face looked pale, tired, and scared. She starred at her hand, and the memory of how her hand ended up like that went through her head, Jen was practically staring off into space when a doctor walked in.

"Miss Scotts."

Jen did not respond

"Hello Miss Scotts?"

"Oh hi I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Jen looked up to see the woman standing in front of her to be her former maternity doctor Kaitlen Porter.

"Look Jen if you have time I'd like to talk to you about your egg and sperm cells."

"Um ok."

Ten minutes later 

Jen walked out of the room with tears in her eyes that was until she saw Taylor coming her way, she quickly wiped the tears and tried to put on a happy smile.

"Hey how is the hand?"

"Fine, the doctor says in about two in a half weeks I have to9 come in to get the stitches removed."

"Well that's good, look I figured we could discuss that training plan tomorrow, I'm taking a cab to meet Eric for lunch and I also called Wes for you."

"What?"

There was a little bit of anger in Jen's voice

"Well I figured Wes should know so he did not go home to a broken mirror and get worried about you."

"Look Taylor you did not have to do that."

"I wanted to besides you're my friend and I figured it would take a little stress of you."

Jen thought for a minute _"Taylor's right but it is going to take a lot more than that to take any stress off of me after what I just heard from Dr. Porter."_

"Thanks Taylor."

"Look I got to go my cab is probably here now and Wes should be here any minute."

With that Taylor had left, tears developed in Jen's eyes again, she quickly made her was to the elevator impatiently waiting for it to open, once it did she dashed and made her way to the first floor.

Jen was walking to the parking lot to her car when she felt someone walking not far behind her, she quickly made it to her car and was about to open the door when she saw once again Steelix's image in her car window she shut her eyes as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.


	3. Moving on

Moving on ch3 

Thanks for the reviews for ch2

Jen stood for a minute as she felt the hand touch her shoulder as she shut her eyes; she quickly grabbed the person's arm and twisted it, then pulled the person forward slamming him into her car.

"Owe."

The voice that spoke sounded so familiar.

"Wes."

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"I thought you were someone else." Jen said while looking off in another direction. Wes looked up to see Jen's hand.

"Oh my god are you ok baby?"

Jen was practically daydreaming, "What?" She looked up at Wes and once again she saw Steelix. Jen went toward Wes and started beating the crap out of him. As she was she was saying stuff to throw off who she thought was Steelix.

"Go away, can't you just leave me alone."

"Jen, Jen stop." Jen would not stop but this time she was not under an evil spell.

"Go away Steelix."

"Steelix, she thinks I'm Steelix."

Wes began to fight back, but trying not to hurt Jen.

"Jen, it's me Wes, not Steelix Wes."

Once again his voice sounded so familiar.

"Wes." Jen said as tears developed in her eyes

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Wes." She cried

"Hey it's ok."

More tears developed in Jen's eyes, Jen collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my god Jen." Wes quickly ran to Jen and carried here toward the hospital then he stopped.

"_I'm going to take her to hospital she has been there too much, she is probably just tired." _Wes thought to himself he quickly went to his car and quietly but peacefully laid her in the back seat and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and drove home.

An hour later 

Jen was peacully sleeping in her and Wes's bed, Wes sat right next to her caressing her face and holding her right hand hoping she would wake up soon. He looked up to grab his red journal when he saw Jen's pink journal, he did not want to pry but he wanted to know what was up with her. He quickly fingered through it to find the latest date, which was the night after Jen found out she lost the baby.

"_I did not want to believe it the baby is gone, really gone maybe I deserved this when I found out I was pregnant I was scared but that was until Wes made his promise actually I remember his exact words." "Jen I promise you this baby will be a blessing a new chapter in our lives and no matter what kind of drama we go through, we will go through together and with our baby boy or girl." But that promise has been shattered, there will be no new beginning I can't even give the one person I love a child I'm just a useless workaholic." "But one thing I can do for Wes is get rid of Steelix for good, but before that happens I have to move on with my life with Wes."_

Wes put Jen's journal back on the stand, he his face was sad, he could not believe what Jen was saying about herself, wishing threw was something he could do. He felt Jen's body move as he pulled away from the stand; her eyes were slowly opening up.

"Hey, your awake?"

"Yeah what happened?"Jen asked in a scratchy voice

"Don't worry about what happened what's important is you and if there is anything I can do." Wes said sweetly

Jen just starred at Wes with a sad look on her face as she thought to herself _"Wes really wants to help."_

"Wes will you just hold me." Jen said sadly

"Sure." Wes responded

Wes quickly laid down in the bed, and wrapped his arms around Jen's body; Jen looked up at Wes and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too Jen." Wes said

Then he thought to himself _"I have not heard Jen say that in a while is this her moving on point."_

Please leave a review and ch4 will be up soon and sorry it took so long to get ch3 up, thanks timeforce101.


	4. Thoes four words

Those four words ch4 

This chapter is rated fiction T for some sexual references

One month later 

"Beep, beep, beep." The sound of an alarm went off in Wes and Jen's apartment, which was so loud it could be heard from the living room. A hand reached up and turned it off, and looked over to the person next to her.

"Wes, time to get up, oh Wes." Jen said as she got out of bed and pulled the blankets off of Wes.

"M-Make me." Wes murmured

Jen hated getting Wes up in the morning it was like he was a child.

"Wes come on you got to get up It is 8:30." Jen said loudly

"Five more minutes." Wes once again murmured

"Wesley Collins you have got a bored meeting to get to in five minutes and your dad wont be happy." Jen said with a smirking look on her face.

Wes quickly shot out of bed throwing his shirt off and searching his closet for a suite, a confused look came upon his face "I don't remember anything about a bored meeting and I would know because I have not had my coffee yet."

"You are such a child how do you think I get you out of bed every morning."

"What?" Wes asked confused

"Look, take a shower, change into your uniform and I'll get you coffee you big baby."

Wes finally realized what Jen was up to as she was heading toward the bedroom door; he quickly ran her way scooped Jen's small body in his arms.

"Wes what are you doing, put me down, we have to get ready for work."

"I'm the bosses son, and you're my girlfriend we'd still get paid if we were late or skipped a day."

"But Wes nothing is about the money it's about our Job." Jen said as she tried to get away but Wes still had his strong arms around her.

"Jen, Jen, don't you ever throw the rule book out the window." Wes said as he positioned himself right on top of Jen and took her shirt off as he began kissing her neck.

A slight smile came to Jen's face as she thought to herself _"Wes always has a way to distract me, wait a minute he is distracting me right now; throw the rule book out the window, does he even know me at all!"_

Wes was still passionately kissing Jen's neck; she moved her hand up to make him think she was caressing his six-pack abs but instead made a fist and punched his shoulder. Wes quickly shot up and put his hand to his shoulder, which gave Jen a chance to slide of the bed.

"Ow-wee what did you do that for?" Wes asked

"Because you were distracting me." Jen said smirking, and walked out of the room.

Wes watched as Jen left him "Oh yeah I love her."

He made his way over to his sock drawer and pulled out a black box and opened it, inside revealed to be an engagement ring, a beautiful oval diamond centered in the middle and small diamonds all the way around the ring, a big smile came to Wes's face. He heard footsteps and quickly put the box away and made his way to the bed.

"Well someone sure is happy this morning." Jen said as she handed him his morning coffee.

"Well how about being happy that you make me my morning coffee." Wes said, as he took a big sip of the steamy hot coffee. "And as long as it's not decaf.

"So tonight is the night of trick or treat, I bought candy and you are going to help me give it out to the trick or treaters who come to our door." Jen said

"No, do I have to." Wes said complainingly

"Be home at 6:00 Wes or you know what will happen if you don't."

**11:00 p.m. that night**

A nice warm fire was blazing in the fireplace as Jen laid out a blue blanket on the living room floor; Wes was in the kitchen messing with the small amount of candy left in the bucket. Jen put some pillows down and laid down on the blanket, and softly rested her eyes.

Wes made his way to Jen and bent down right before her head and gave her the Spiderman kiss. (I don't own Spiderman).

"You know you did a really good job with all of those witches, cowboys, power rangers, fairies, Freddy crugers, and the many more kids dressed in costumes." Wes said as sat down next to Jen

"You can't just give candy to the kids and tell them by you have to make it fun." Jen said sitting up next to Wes as he put his arms around her waist.

"Is there any candy left?" Jen asked

"Actually there are some tootsie rolls." Wes said

"Ok, then I want one."

Wes slowly reached his hand into the bucket were once tootsie roll sat, and handed it to Jen.

"Oh my god." Jen said as a beautiful ring slid off the small piece of candy, Wes slowly took the ring and slipped it onto Jen's small finger; Jen was shocked but happy as Wes started his I love you speech.

"Jen from the first day you walked into my life I had saved you from some rusty old cyclobots, that's when I started to have my major long time crush on you and you just hated me at times but when you admitted that you liked me just the way I am I knew I had a shot; We went through a series of ups and downs trying to ask each other out on a date, admitting we loved each other, almost kissing, and stupid me trying to spend anytime with you. And when you said you loved me, well you changed me with your love so now that you are mine, I ask of you, will you marry me."

Jen sat withy shock staring at Wes and some glances at her ring.

"My answer is yes."

A big smile came to Wes's face as he kissed Jen, once Wes was done kissing her Jen began starring at her ring again as Wes held her in his arms; The two just sat like that for hours as happy as can be with tired eyes, and with that Jen fell asleep in Wes's arms. Wes kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Jen."

**A/n As you can see those four words were _will you marry me? my answer is yes, and I love you Jen. _Also I don't know very much about engagement rings so go with it. I know the ch is short but it's based all on that.**

Please leave a review, as always, ch5 will be up soon thanks timeforce101.


	5. A celebration

A Celebration ch5 

Jen stood in place at what the engagement party for her and Wes that Mr. Collins was throwing, the only people she knew at this party was Eric and Taylor.

"Here have a glass of Champaign." Jen looked up To see Eric handing her a glass of Champaign.

"Thanks." Jen said as took a big sip of the Champaign

"I think I know what your thinking." Eric said

"Eric, how could you possibly know what I'm thinking?"

"That you don't know anyone here but me and Taylor."

"Oh yeah." Jen said as she looked across the room to see Wes in deep conversation with a group of old looking men.

"You look really pretty tonight Jen." Taylor said as she walked up to Jen and Eric.

She was, Jen was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that went down a little past her knees, with black heels, her hair was down and curly, she wore a silver necklace with a hanging diamond an her last touch was a light amount of makeup.

"Thank you Jen." Said with a smile that was not fake, she had been putting on fake smile for the past hour in a half with every person she had met down to the mayor of Silver Hills.

"Look Eric I think it's time we go do that thing?" Taylor whispered

Jen looked over surprised "What thing?"

"Eric knows what I'm talking about and I promise we will se you later." Taylor said as she grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him to the nearest exit.

"Wait don't leave me alone." Jen said almost looking like she was going to cry, but that changed as she felt some strong arms wrap securely around her waist and lips kiss her neck.

"Your not alone anymore."

"Wes for once I like your way of distracting me." Jen said with a smirk as she leaned back against Wes, as his grip around her waist got a little tighter.

"Having fun?"

"You really had to ask that I mean Eric feels the same way I do, we both don't know anyone here but each other."

"I'm really sorry about this, it's my dad."

"Yeah, it's just not my kind of style." Jen said as she gulped down the rest of her Champaign.

"Hey we agree on something, I grew up with this style all my life and I still hate it, but this shows my dad really does approve."

"The engagement or me." Jen said sadly

"Both I hope."

Wes and Jen stayed in that position, and silent for a few minutes a big smile came to Wes's face as he spoke up again.

"You know know one will notice if we leave."

"Really." Jen said with a bit of excitement

"Yeah it's just a bunch of business men talking business and drinking."

"Ok!" Jen said happily as Wes picked her up into a carrying position, spun around in a few circles that made Jen laugh with excitement and a happy smile.

Jen softly Kissed Wes as she quickly let out her next words. "Let's go."

15 Minutes later 

Wes had drove him and Jen home as they undressed from there fancy clothes into casual clothes which consisted of khaki pants and a white tank with a red over shirt for Wes, and a pink halter top and low cut jeans for Jen. Wes pulled into Eric and Taylor's driveway.

"Taylor and Eric's house." Jen asked confused

"Yeah." Wes said as the two got out of the car, Wes took Jen's hands in his as they made there way to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Taylor yelled

"SURPRISE!" Taylor and Eric yelled as Taylor jumped up from hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen of course Eric just came in from the living room, thinking it was silly to hide.

"Oh my god." Jen said happily, she looked over to the island were to boxes of pizza, popcorn, soda, and some DVD's sat.

Taylor and Eric made there way over to Wes and Jen each gave them a hug, whispering into Jen's ears happy engagement.

"So, I was the only one who did not know about this."

"Yeah, I was even surprised Eric kept the secret to himself." Taylor said as she pulled Jen over to the table showing her the movies they rented.

"Wes too, I don't know if he could keep a secret far very long." Jen said as the two girls burst into laughter leaving the guys confused.

Each one of the four of them grabbed something from the island (table) heading to the living room deep in conversation.

**Meanwhile outside**

A figure stood by a tree, holding a device with tons of buttons.

"Enjoy your fun now rangers, and this time I will get my revenge."

Please leave a review; ch6 will be up soon thanks timeforce101


	6. The search part1

The search part 1ch6 

Thanks for all the reviews for ch5

Wes and Jen were in bed sound asleep, well at least Wes was, they had a long night first the party at the mansion then the pizza and movies at Eric and Taylor's place, which Jen did have fun but she could not sleep, she looked over to were Wes laid on his back snoring. Jen got out of bed and made her way to the desk in the living were her holoscreen sat and began doing a mutant DNA search. The words she typed were the one mutant she hated the most. _'Steelix.'_

Two hours later 

Jen had done every possible search there was to think of, abandoned warehouses, mutant attacks…………. Jen finally decided to check the whole state of California for mutant DNA. Jen waited anxiously nothing.

"Damn it." She said quietly

If Steelix isn't here, he must have retreated to future, I have to contact Time Force. Jen quickly entered a few keys on the holoscreen to reveal a bunch of static slowing fading revealing Alex.

"Jennifer." Alex said worryingly

"Alex I'm sorry to be contacting you at this hour but I have a couple of questions that I'm hoping you can answer."

"Well, I'll see what I can do, carry on."

"Ok has there been any reports of mutant DNA entering the the time stream."

"No not since Steelix went back into the past, is there a specific mutant your looking for?"

"Actually you have already covered that one Alex."

"Oh Steelix."

"I have done very possible search to find him, and nothing outside of Silver Hill and inside of Sliver hills and if he is not in the future were could he be."

"I wish I could tell you what you wanted to hear Jen, but I can't we both know Steelix is dangerous and will do anything to get rid of you."

"But that's not good enough, he has has to be found t-TO PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!" Jen quietly yelled as tears formed through her eyes.

Alex knew why, every event that has happened in Jen's life has been recorded, like she is being watched, Alex remembered watching Jen being thrown sown the stairs, how she lost her baby.

"Jen if there is anything I can do………."

"No." Jen cried "There is nothing you can do, this is my fight Alex and I promise Steelix will pay."

"Jen."

"Alex listen to me, Steelix took any chance of Wes and I being parents and then finding out I can't conceive children, I can't make any one happy."

"Jen revenge is not the answer." Alex said calmly, Jen practically froze in place at what Alex just said; she reached up and turned off the holoscreen. "Revenge is not the answer." Memories fluttered in Jen's mind from when she wanted revenge for Alex when she believed he was dead, which got Jen nowhere.

Jen thought to herself _"Maybe Alex is right, but Steelix has to pay for what he has done, he doesn't deserve to live." _More tears came to Jen's eyes; she quickly stood up and ran out of the apartment more determined than ever to find Steelix. Meanwhile inside Wes steeped out of the shadows, tears in his eyes he had heard the whole conversation and that Jen could not carry any more children.

"Jen." Wes said loudly as he ran out of the apartment determined to find Jen and stop her from whatever she is thinking of doing.

Please leave a review, as always, ch7 will be up soon thanks timeforce101.


	7. The search part2

Hey sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted, so with that thanks for all the reviews for ch6 and here is ch7 the search part 2.

Jen walked through the streets of Silver Hills very quickly, lights flashed and shined everywhere during the dark night, car's driving in the traffic with there loud engines. Jen finally made it to bio-lab with one more mile to walk. She slowly walked through the path that ended at the door of the warehouse; she slowly reached her hand to the handle, and entered. Her eyes automatically hit to the flight of stairs she was thrown down. Step by step she walked up the steps, eyes wide, body shaking. She looked everywhere; from room to room though it was dark she promised she would not miss Steelix if he were here in the warehouse. She slowly walked back down the stairs, she looked to the door, and the handle was being turned. She quickly darted to a dark nearby corner and bent down so she would not be seen, just as the door flew open.

Jen expected to see Steelix and was ready to fight but whom she saw was Wes. Wes could not see Jen, but Jen stayed crept down.

Wes began to look around, but before Jen's eyes Wes hit the floor unconchise.

"Wes." Jen yelled

Jen ran her way toward Wes and knelt down by him, and looked up to see Steelix, with an evil smirk on his pleased face.

"Well hello Jennifer I thought we'd never meet again."

"Steelix." Jen said as she quickly stood up, but with her eyes still on Wes Steelix brought out a blaster and also knocked her unconchise, and landing right on top of Wes. Steelix starred to the two down as an evil laugh came from his mouth.

"What shall we do next Summer?" Steelix looked over to corner were a short, white-golden blonde haired womed emerged, who was also pregnant, her face looked like she was going to cry, but she slowly walked her way toward Steelix.

Summer eyed Wes and Jen as a thought came into her mind. _"I'm so sorry." _

A/n: I know this ch seem's short, but actually the next few ch's will be short. I'm not sure about this ch, let me know if I should re-write.

Please leave a review and ch8 will be up soon thanks timeforce101.


	8. Summer

Summer ch8 

Inside the warehouse, in a room laid Wes with Jen on top of him, Summer sitting on a chair, deep in thought. _"I have to help them, if I don't there will be a shift in the time stream, the future depends on me."_

Summer quickly made her way over to were Wes and Jen lay, and tried her best to wake up Jen.

"Jen, Jen, please wake up, come on, please Steelix will be back soon and I wont be able to help you." Summer began to cry and Jen eyes slowly flickered open.

"Jen oh my god your awake." Summer said quietly

Jen slowly got off of Wes, looking very dazed and confused.

"W-Who are you."

"My name is Summer Drew and I'm from the year 3005."

"Your from the future, how, why, and how did you get here?" Jen said more confused than ever.

"Jen all will be explained but here is the short version I was sent her by Alexander Drake to have my baby."

Please leave a review and ch9 will be up soon thanks timeforce101,


	9. Summer's story

Summer's story ch9 

Thanks for all the reviews for ch8

A/n: I know I should have waited awhile before I posted this ch but I just had to.

"Ok that helps nothing, Alex sent you here to have your baby, why?"

"About one year ago, I was sent on a brief mission to the past shortly after you and the rest of the rangers had captured Ransik, sent to collect information about the trizirium crystal that Mr. Collins and his team of scientist came close to creating, and I had no clue about anything of were I was at, it felt like that feeling you get as a new student at a new school, but you are lost then someone takes you under there wing. Well I met a silver guardian, who took me under his wing, a young guy about nineteen or twenty, and I guess we had a little more than a friendship."

Jen began to put the pieces together a little

"So you got pregnant."

"But when the father found out, he was not ready to be a father or a part of the babies life, so he basically skipped out, and I never saw him again. I worked much harder to get that information before the pregnancy showed, the I went back to the future..."

With the information Alex sent you back to the past to have your baby,but then your going to have to give up your baby once you give birth because it was made here in the past and could cause a shift in time if he or she is taken back into the future." Jen said

Please leave a review, and ch9 will be up soon thanks timeforce101.


	10. Time to fight

Thanks for all the reviews for ch9…here is ch10 time to fight.

"Yes, Jen you have figured it out and I'm glad you did…I do have to leave my baby here which will be something I'm not sure I can do." Summer said.

"I'm so sorry but I'm confused about a couple of other things why and how did Alex find out."

"I'm Alex's foster sister, I've lived with his family for three years so far and being that generations of his familyhad worked for Time Force, I got a job offer."

"So Alex was watching over you."

"Even though were not blood related, he has always been the over protective big brother."

"Ok now how did you get involved with Steelix?"

"Steelix found me, and he was determined to get rid of you knowing I worked for Time Force, his original plan is what he called a cry for help."

Jen's face figured everything out, piece by piece.

"You would need help, and I would come to the rescue."

"Applause, encore." Steelix's voice echoed through the room as he clapped his hands together.

"Good job Jennifer, but can you figure out what is going to happen next."

Jen then heard someone moan, as she looked down to were Wes was slowly waking up.

"Jen." Wes looked up to Jen more confused than ever.

Jen helped Wes stand up holding him close to her

"You can't can you Jennifer, well I could kill you but instant killing would be to easy, but a slow painful death will be to my enjoyment." Steelix said as he raised his blaster toward Jen.

"Don't even think about it Steelix." Wes said as he quickly steeped in front of Jen. "If you want her you have to go through me.

"Well then red ranger let's play." Steelix while smirking

Wes lifted up his wrist and said as loud as he could "Time for Time Force." And morphed into the Red Time Force ranger, and began to fight it out with Steelix. Jen lifted her wrist as well about to morph, when her sight caught Summer who was holding her stomach, her face was pale.

Jen quickly made her way to Summer and sat her down on a nearby chair,

"Summer what's wrong." Jen asked scarcely

"I think my water bro…" Her talking stopped but ended up with a small scream.

Then Jen looked over, to were Wes and Steelix were fighting and Wes hit the floor but quickly stood back up with a small loss of fatigue.

Another scream erupted from Summer's mouth.

"_She has to get to the hospital." _Jen thought to her self

Jen quickly rushed over to were Wes and Steelix were and kicked Steelix in the stomach sending him flying back.

"Wes you need to get Summer to the hospital." Jen said

"Who, who's Summer?" Wes asked and at the same time Steelix shot back up and Wes blocked his attack sending him flying once again,

"Summer over there." Jen pointed to were Summer sat

"Who is she Jen?" Wes asked

"Look I'll explain later, but you've got to get her…"

Steelix came running their way and at the same time Wes and Jen blocked his double attack making him lose some his fatigue.

"To the hospital, her water broke and you need to help her."

"But what about you Jen."

"Wes this is my fight not yours, I promise you I will be ok, but I wont be ok if something happens to Summer or her baby."

Wes did not even hesitate to say anything; he powered down and made his way to Summer as Jen lifted her wrist. "Time for Time Force." And morphed into the Pink Time Force ranger and battled it out with Steelix.

Wes finally got Summer out of the warehouse and made a quick call to Eric."

"_Hello."_

"Eric it's Wes, I need you to pick me up at bio-lab."

"_Is everything ok."_

"I-I can you just pick me up and take us to the hospital."

"_Who's us Wes."_

Another small scream came from Summer's mouth

"_What was that?"_ Eric asked scardley.

"Look she going into labor and I'm doing this for Jen so would you just hurry."

"_Ok I'm coming."_ Eric said also very confused.

**Five minutes later**

Wes helped Summer walk the mile to bio lab, and once they got there Eric arrived shortly after.

Wes helped Summer into the SUV.

"Who…" A determined Wes caught off Eric

"Don't ask questions just drive."

Eric hit the gas peddle and drove as fast as he could.

**At the warehouse**

Jen and Steelix were both fighting fiercely, but sending the same attacks to one another, bringing one another down to.

"You know I thought the great Jennifer Scotts could do better, but no I knew I had you when I pushed you down those stairs and I could do it again." Steelix said with smiling smirk.

Jen froze in place; the memory haunted her, as did Steelix.

"So what are you going to do know Jennifer?" Steelix said

Jen quickly walked a couple steps toward Steelix and kicked him as hard as she could; Steelix hit the floor with a thud.

Jen quickly drew her blaster into her hand, fingers trembling as she set it on destroy.

Steelix, who was still down, began to speak "You can't destroy me Jennifer it's not in your nature."

Jen's arms stretched pointing the blaster at Steelix, her eyes were wide with death.

"You can't do it Jennifer, you destroy me, you change the future and your job as the fearless pink ranger, and I thought you feared nothing but I do, I'm your fear Jennifer so destroy me."

Jen thought for a minute _"Steelix is right if he is destroyed I could change the future, a shift in time."_

"You know what Steelix your right, absolutely right."

A smile came to his face

Jen quickly set her blaster on the highest power, next to destroy and fired. With every fire she got closer to Steelix and finally the big and gray was shrunken down to a very small size.

Please leave a review and ch11 will be up soon thanks timeforce101


	11. Miracle

Thanks for all the reviews for ch10, here is chapter 11 Miracle 

A/n: To the reviewers who thought Steelix was killed/destroyed whatever you want to say, I hope that's not how I made it out to look, my bad. So I want to clear things up. Jen set's her blaster on a high power, not destroy but one high enough to send blasts to shrink Steelix, then he would be put in a cryogenic containment tube. And yes this story does have an ending, but it will end in six more ch's, Wes and Jen have to get married. Yes this ch is short.

Ok here is ch11

Jen walked a few steps forward to were the one-foot Steelix was, she hit a few buttons on her morpher and in a flash a circle object with a button appeared. Jen she placed the object on top of the Steelix and hit the button. A flash of blue appeared surrounding Steelix in his cryogenic containment tube.

**At the hospital**

Wes and Eric both sat out outside of Summer's hospital room were they listened her labor screams of giving birth, within a matter of minutes till the baby is born. Eric sits with a very confused look on his face, anxious to know what is going on and Wes more worried than ever for Jen and who is this Summer.

A few more minutes pass, Wes stands up and walks to a nearby bathroom the call Jen on his morpher.

"Jen, Jen."

"_Wes."_

"Oh my god, Jen please tell me you are all right."

"_I'm ok, did you get Summer to the hospital?"_

"Yes, but what about Steelix?"

"_Steelix has been taken care of, shrunk down and in his cryogenic tube."_

"That makes me happy that your are all right though, were are you I'll come and pick you up."

"_No you need to stay there at the hospital, I have to send Steelix back into the future, then I will come to you."_

"Jen, what is going on?"

"_I'll explain it all later, just stay there."_

Before Wes could say another word Jen cut the communication. Eric rushed into bathroom.

"Wes she had her baby."

--------------------------------------

Summer laid her head down onto her pillow as the doctor put a fresh IV in her arm, and then gave her baby girl to hold.

"Hello baby, hi I'm your mommy." Summer said as she starred at her baby with a short smile, also looking as if she were going to cry."

"Do you have a name is mind." Asked the doctor

"Yes I do, Sydney Anne Drew." Summer said

Please leave a review and ch12 will be up soon, thanks timeforce101.


	12. The choice

Thanks for all the reviews for ch11…here is ch12 the choice 

Jen slowly walked down to the sandy beach, as the sun began to set and were she was not visible and waited…After a minute a light appeared in the sky and a small version of an original time ship appeared. Jen nervously waited as she held to the cryogenic containment tube were Steelix was.

Jen looked up to see Alex exit the Time Ship

"_Same old Alex." _Jen thought to herself

Alex stood straight up as he walked, his neck stiff as statue, and wearing his usual pair of black glassed which hid his eyes.

"Hello Jennifer." Alex spoke up in a relaxed but tense voice

"Hi Alex, well…"

"I wanted to say thank you." Alex said

"For what?" Jen asked confused

"For making sure Summer was ok, I have always been protective of her and knowing that you and Wes were around made know that she would be ok."

Jen was speechless with know words to say the only thing that popped into her head was

"Your welcome."

Jen lifted her arm and handed Alex the cryogenic containment tube, Alex looked down to her and noticed the engagement ring.

"So I guess that ring means you and Wes are getting married." Alex said sadly

"Yes, yes we are."

"Jen before I leave I just want to let you know that you will always have a place in my heart and no matter how much it hurts I want you to be happy."

A small tear slipped through his eyes unseen by his glasses though

Alex was about to turn away but Jen stopped him and embraced him in a hug, he slowly put his arms around Jen into the hug.

"Alex you will always be in my heart, and I know you will find some one to love just as much as I love Wes."

Alex smiled then the two pulled away from the hug; Ales quickly placed a kiss on Jen's cheek and walked off into the time ship. Jen watched as the time ship left, a small tear also slipped from her eye, but she whipped it away and began to walk to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Summer stood outside of the room were her baby and other babies were, she changed out of her hospital clothes and into a pair of Low cut jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, tears came to her eyes.

_"I can't do this but I have to, and I hope that they will take her and…"_

Summer's thoughts were interrupted as Wes emerged from the corner.

"Summer?"

She quickly whipped away her tears and faced Wes.

Wes reached a hand out to Summer

"Hi I'm Wes Collins, Jen's fiancé."

"I'm Summer Drew, Alex's foster sister."

"Oh I had know Idea."

"Yeah, Alex sent me back here to the past after I found out I was pregnant, he always does a good job playing big brother."

"Wait so your saying you were here once before?" Wes asked very confused.

"Well…"

Jen came through the hall and found the two.

"Wes." Jen gasped

Wes rushed over to Jen pulling her close into a hug, his arms wrapped around Jen securely and tight not wanting to let go.

"I'm never letting you go again Jen." Wes said.

"You don't have to, but were eventually let go sometime." Jen smile as she said it

The two broke from the hug, and took each other's hands in each other's and walked over to Summer.

"Which one is he or she." Jen asked

"Right there, in the middle." Summer said as she pointed to were her baby peacefully slept

"She is so beautiful Summer." Jen replied

"Yes she is." Summer said then she burst into tears.

"Summer what's wrong?" Asked Wes.

Summer cries went short

"I-I want the two of you to have her."

"Summer, what are you talking about?" Jen asked

"Look Jen, you know I know, I did not have to be told once that my baby can't come back to me in the future, and I can't just give her up to some stranger. If I could I would do anything I could to keep her but I'm only twenty years old and considered a young mom."

"Summer…"

"Jen, I know I can't keep my baby and as much as it hurts me to do this, I want you and Wes to be her parents, to raise her, to be to people who can love her, and give her a life. I know that you lost your baby in under twenty fours hours, not saying to use my baby as a replacement, I know that the two of you will make loving parents and that's why I'm giving Sydney to you."

"Sydney." Wes spoke up

"Sydney Anne Drew, actually that all I ask of you is that you let her keep her full name." Said Summer

Wes and Jen looked shocked but Summer serious.

Wes pulled Jen to the side to talk.

"Jen, Summer's right we can be two loving parents for Sydney, this can be our child and no matter what she will be called a replacement, I know how lost you were when you lost out child but this is out chance."

"Yes, your right."

Wes and Jen turned around but to there surprise Summer was gone

Jen began to walk off, to find Summer.

"Summer."

But Wes stopped her.

"Jen she probably gone headed back to the future and know we have to be parents to that little baby girl in there."

Wes and Jen slowly walked into the room, and bent over as the watched the daughter sleep

Please leave a review and ch13 will be up soon thanks timeforce101.


	13. Just another day

Ch13: Just another day 

It had been two in a half weeks, since Summer had given Wes and Jen, Sydney. Wes had surprised Jen and the baby with fixing up the baby room, which consisted of lots of pink.

"Wes I just don't like the idea of leaving Sydney with a babysitter right now." Jen said

"I know that, it's just."

"Just what Wes, right now Sydney is my main priority, plus I'm sure Taylor will whip the Silver Guardians into shape."

"So the baby is your main priority."

"Well your are two." Jen said and smiled. Wes pulled Jen close to him and laid her down on the couch as the two began to make out.

And in between kisses Wes had something to say

"You know." Kiss

"Your." Kiss

"Very cute." Kiss

"When you." Kiss

"Smile."

Jen smiled again, but I was a little short lived when Sydney baby cries were heard through the baby monitor.

"Now I have to go feed her." Jen said as she rustled out from under Wes, Wes stopped her and took her hand in his.

"How about I help you with that."

Jen gave another smile, and the two walked to the kitchen.

**Two in a half months later**

Jen entered the kitchen and washed out a baby bottle, grabbed a book on the counter, headed to the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch.

About five minutes later Wes entered, carrying a white cardboard box.

"Hey sorry I'm late, did I miss dinner?" Wes asked

"No, I never even cooked anything, actually I'm not even hungry, and what is in that box."

A smile came to Wes's face "So I guess you're not hungry to try wedding cake samples?"

Jen smiled and jumped up from the couch as she made, grabbed a three ring binder that consisted of every single wedding plan for the wedding.

Jen sat down at the kitchen table, Wes grabbed some forks and they began to eat.

"No way, definitely not the carrot cake." Wes said loudly

"Now there is something we can agree on." Jen said as she crossed out carrot cake from the list.

"What aboutcoffee cake?"

"Wes, you should no me better than that to know I don't like coffee cake, what about the vanilla with cream cheese frosting?"

"Yes on the frosting, no on the vanilla it is to boring." Wes said

Jen crossed off the list yet another cake

"Ok then how about the devil's food chocolate…"

"With cream cheese frosting." Jen jumped in

"Then it's settled. The chocolate with cream cheese frosting." Wes said then he leaned over to Jen for a kiss.

**Three months later**

It was the day, the plans all went through, a church was picked, the dress and bridesmaids dresses, don't forget the tux shopping.

And of course the cake, Wes watched as a few waiters carried the cake into the building were the reception was being held.

Then looked over to the guests that walked into the church, the Lightspeed rangers, Jen even persuaded Alex to get Katie, Lucas, andTrip into the past for the special event and of course the Wild force rangers, and some of Wes's family.

"A small wedding." Wes said to himself ".this day could not be more perfect."

Please leave a review and ch14 will be up soon…Only to more ch's to go and you can guess what's happening in the next ch, which will be a short one…Thanks timeforce101


	14. Wedding ceremony

Wedding ceremony ch14

Thanks for all the reviews for ch13!

Jen had finally made her way down the aisle; Wes was awed at how beautiful she looked. Dressed in pure white, at the top was spaghetti strapped then it went down and at about her waist the dress just poofed out. Her hair was down and curly, on top of her hair was a veil connected with a small crown. She took her hands with Wes's. Both of there eyes were locked on each other, and both had happy smiling face. As the preacher spoke they looked at each other like they were in there own world.

"We are gathered her today in holy matrimony to celebrate the wedding for Wesley Alan Collins, and Jennifer Anne Scotts."

The preacher talked some more, then a bigger smile came on Wes and Jen's face because it was time to read their vows.

"This couple chose to do there own vows, so Wesley if you would." 

Wes reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper examined it; he slowly looked away from the paper and began to speak.

"Jen, from the first day I met you, nerveless to say you hated me, and then the more I got to know you, I had a high school crush wanting to spend as much time with you as possible. As our friendship progressed, I knew you were the person I wanted to be with and no one else. The day you told me you loved me, was the happiest but sad day in my life, and now that you are standing her with me and about to become my wife I know it in my heart you're the one for me and the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I love you Jen."

"Jennifer if you would please read yours."

"Wes from the very first time I saw you face I think I wanted to die, seeing a ghost from my past, and I did not like you very much. That was until you proved to me that there was something out there that you were going to fight for, and that's when I became your friend. After being your friend for a while I knew that there was more than I friendship, I had fell in love with you, and I still do love you. Your are the one I love and no one else."

The preacher spoke some more words and it was time for the rings.

"Wesley repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Wes slowly slipped the ring on Jen's finger and repeated the preachers words."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Jennifer repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Jen repeated as she put the ring on Wes's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With the power invested in me and the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife, Wesley you may kiss your bride.

Wes pulled Jen closer into him and kissed her, a cheer erupted from the guests as they stood up and clapped. Wes took Jen's hand in his and they walked out of the church.

Please leave a review and the last ch, ch15 will be up soon, thanks timeforce101.


	15. First Christmas

Here is the final Ch in Hope…Thank You to the reviewers who reviewed this story, and I hope you like this ch.

A/n: No I'm doing the honeymoon, and the wedding reception. I've had this ch planned for a while, so enjoy…

Ch15 First Christmas

It had been a week in a half since Wes and Jen got married, and they had their honeymoon in Hawaii, and arrived home three days before Christmas, and put up a tree. Just to get in the Christmas spirit for it was Sydney's first Christmas.

December twenty-fourth 

Jen had just put Sydney to bed, Wes had surprised Jen with some hot chocolate and as they drank their drink, the two admired the tree.

"So I'm guessing you don't have tree's like this in the future?" Wes asked.

"Well, they come in holograms?" Jen said.

"Must be dull hologram's."

"Not really, because it pops out, and it's like it is 3d, but when I was little, they were just dull hologram's."

The two softly laughed, then a noise was heard form the baby monitor, Sydney cried a small but soft baby cry. Jen quickly stood up but Wes stopped her.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Wes said as he pulled Jen's arm, and slipping his other hand around her waist, and pulling her right next to him. Wes was right, Sydney had not cried anymore after that.

"I guess you were right maybe I'm worrying to much."

"Just pure mom extinct." Wes said.

Jen looked at Wes and smiled, and then kissed him, the two started too get really passionate with one another, but were stooped as Sydney cried again, but more louder and not so soft.

"Well that did not last long." Wes said as Jen quickly pulled away, and headed towards Sydney's room, Wes followed. Jen was checking on Syd, she felt her forehead, it was really warm.

"Wes please get the thermometer, she is really warm?"

Wes rushed out of the room, and Jen felt Syd's head one more time; it felt like she was burning up. Then Wes came back with the thermometer… After about five minutes, Jen checked Syd's temperature and it was not good.

"Oh my god, Wes,she has temperature of120."

**Please leave a review, and let me know if you want the sequel…but I probably wont do the sequel until I do some work with my other stories. Thanks timeforce101.**


End file.
